Dragon Ball: Retold
Chapter 1 My name is Harami. Not much is known about me, but this is the story of how my life changed forever. It all started, when my friend Krillin invited me to a party at the Kame house. "Hey guys!" I saw someone. Krillin told me all about him. His name was Goku. "Who's this person?" Goku asked me. "I'm Harami." Just then, a man with a scouter, and a tail. Just like me. "Kakarot! And you Gugesto! Why haven't you destroyed this planet yet?" "Kakarot?" "Gugesto?" "I'm your brother Raditz!" He then picked up Gohan. "Daddy!" "If you want this kid back, come get him." We moved in for an attack. Raditz effortlessly kicked us away. He then flew away. We struggled to get back up. I ate a Senzu Bean. I gave one to Goku too. Then, Piccolo came. I readied to attack him. "Wait. Don't. Goku, this guy is way too powerful for you and him alone." I checked Raditz's power level on my scouter. It was way over 1,200. I agreed with Piccolo. We needed to team up. Goku called the Nimbus. We flew to Raditz's location. Raditz was waiting for us. I charged a Ki attack. "Kame..Hame....HAAAAAAAAAA!" The energy wave charged at Raditz. Raditz shot an energy attack to block it. I took my ring off, that was shielding my true power. The blast attacked Raditz. I put on my ring before Raditz could notice how it worked. "How is that possible? His power skyrocketed to 1,500! But now it's back to normal." Raditz didn't notice the ring power. I went in for an attack. Raditz effortlessly kicked me in the stomach. I decided to make up a new move. I charged my power. I then made a Ki ball. "Rocket Shoot!" The Ki ball grew, and fired at Raditz. It hit him. But, before it could deal damage, he relfected it. It hit my ring, and broke. My power grew. It started to drain, so I had to try to defeat him before my power drained, and I died. I punched, and kicked rapidly. "Kamehame...HAAAAA!" I shot all my energy in that attack. I then fell to the ground. A piece of the ring touched me. I awoke. I must've been unconscious, because Goku was grabbing on to Raditz, when before Goku was shooting a Kamehameha. Raditz then saw that the ring was keeping me alive. He shot the piece. I started to slip away. Piccolo then shot his Special Beam Cannon, and Raditz and Goku were killed. I slipped away. Chapter 2 I was then standing in a line to the Check-In station with Goku, and Kami. I then noticed that my power was greater. I guess when I died my power was configured with the ring off, and now I was safe to not die without the ring. We were then told to go on Snake Way, and visit King Kai. We started to fly. Goku lost energy about 1/10 of the way, but I got a little further. We started to run. The trip was tiring. I then charged energy, and shot a Kamehameha blast, and got propelled further. Finally, about 6 months of running, running, running, infinitely, we reached the planet. The gravity there was huge. It was very hard to stand. King Kai then gave us a challenge. To catch his monkey Bubbles. Goku went first, and failed. It was my turn. About two days later, I finally caught him. It took Goku a little longer. King Kai then summoned Raditz, to challenge. He got a little tougher, but it was still easy to beat him. Suddenly, he shot a big purple energy blast. It was very hard to defend against. I was then surrounded by a red aura. "Kaioken! Kamehameha!" Raditz was then knocked off the planet. I then charged up power, and struck a victory pose. I wondered if I could multiply my Kaioken powers. I multiplied it X4, but immediately, my body started to hurt. I dialed it down to X2. I then created a machine, thst would multiply the gravity around the planet. I changed the X10 gravity to X30. I was knocked down to the ground. I put my Kaioken to X3. My body started to hurt, but the pain helps me train. I did exercises to help me train. I still couldn't master the Kaioken X3. Then, suddenly, my halo was gone. It was time to get back to Earth. I flew faster then ever before. We then reached the battlefield. Two Saiyans, Nappa and Vegeta were standing there. Goku suggested thst I'd take Nappa, and he'd take Vegeta. "Oh, so you think you can take me? Bring it on boy!" He ran for an attack. I kicked him. He walked back in pain. "This scouter must be broken! His power's over 8000!" "Well, I've been training very hard." "That's impossible! No amount of training could give you that much power! Here I come!" He surrounded himself with an energy aura, and charged. "Sword Slash!" I made a sharp energy sword, and slashed him with it. I'm guessing I broke his arm, because he stopped using his left arm after that. "Hm, I'm gonna try that move that took out Raditz!" I put two fingers on my head, and fired the beams. It cut off his arms. Wow. Category:Fan Fiction